Pauline
Pauline is a former member of the Legion of Villains. She was once Mario's girlfriend, but he ended up getting together with Peach. Pauline and Donkey Kong got together, but Mario accidentally killed her when he gave her FOXDIE chocolates, which were unknowingly poisoned by Blaire. Pauline was resurrected and joined Ganon's forces to get her revenge on Mario. She is the tertiary antagonist of the first season of stupid Mario world. Biography Background Pauline dated Mario after he saved her from Donkey Kong in 1981. However, long before the events of the series occurred, they broke up for Pauline's lack of interest in Mario while he went off with Peach. Later, at some point, she began a relationship with Donkey Kong. They have dated for 3 months. Season Four giving Pauline the FOXDIE chocolates]] After heading out to get some Mexican food for lunch, Mario encounters Donkey Kong and Pauline together, learning they are now dating. However, since the two of them give Mario some impolite comments, he decides to leave. Mario tries to win her back by giving her chocolates he stole from Solid Snake, believing they were normal chocolates. Pauline accepts, saying that Donkey Kong never gives her gifts. However, the chocolates turn out to be FOXDIE chocolates. Since Pauline is a normal human being, she dies as a result of eating the chocolates. It is later revealed that Blaire had poisoned Snake's shipment of FOXDIE chocolates to kill him, but it backfired by killing Pauline. By giving Pauline the chocolates, Mario ended up saving Snake's life without realizing. Afterwards, Pauline is resurrected by Ganon and she joins the Legion of Villains. Pauline eventually manages to redeem herself. She decides to quit Ganon's team, turns on Ganon, and goes to be with Donkey Kong instead. Closure marrying Pauline]] In the ending montage, Pauline is shown getting married to Donkey Kong, with Brock as the preacher, Yoshi as the best man, and Mona as her maid of honor. She then throws the bouquet, which Mona catches. Physical Description Pauline has dark hair and is usually seen in dresses. Her face is often twisted into an angry glare, particularly when speaking to or about Mario. Personality Pauline once dated Mario, leading to her lack of appreciation when he approaches her. She is happy to spend more time with him when he gives her chocolates and later, she eats them. However, the chocolates kill her, leading her to hate Mario when Ganon revives her. She then wants nothing more than revenge. The Darkness referred to her as "that bitch." Abilities / Skills * Combat Prowess: Mona is seen as being knocked out with a strong punch from Pauline. Relationships Mario the FOXDIE chocolates]] In 1981, Donkey Kong kidnapped Pauline. She was saved by Mario, but she didn't respond to his calls as he was "not her type." The two were then distanced from each other for some time. Eventually, Pauline began to date Donkey and Mario learned about it 3 months later. He brought her chocolates, which Pauline responded to with favor since Donkey Kong never gave her gifts. Neither of them knew they were FOXDIE chocolates, which led to Pauline's death. Pauline was revived by Ganon and she harbored a genuine hate for Mario since she believed he intended to kill her. Donkey Kong marrying Pauline]] After breaking up with Mario, Pauline began a relationship with Donkey Kong. The two genuinely loved each other for the 3 months they were together. After Pauline was killed, Donkey Kong felt grief for her death every time it was mentioned. During Mona and Pauline's fight, Donkey revealed that he was going to propose to her before her death. Pauline was moved by this, but felt that they weren't to be together again. In "The Super Mario Brothers," she marries Donkey Kong while throwing the flowers in the air, having Mona catch the flowers. Trivia * Pauline is unaware that the man who really caused her death was Blaire Vherestorm. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The League of Bad Guys Category:Females